1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for performing recording on a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus that includes a reversing path for bending and reversing a medium that has been fed from a medium storage section that stores the medium.
2. Related Art
In recording apparatuses such as facsimile machines and printers, for example, as in JP-A-2014-208428, a recording apparatus is provided with a paper cassette that stores paper, which is an example medium, in the bottom portion of the apparatus. From the paper cassette, the paper is fed by a feeding roller (a feeding roller 9), reversed by a large-diameter reversing roller (an intermediate roller 24), and transported toward a transport section (a transport-driving roller 26 and a transport-driven roller 27) that is provided before a recording head.
The recording apparatus in JP-A-2014-208428 includes a driven roller (25D) that is disposed directly below the reversing roller. When a recorded paper is fed back, the paper is nipped between the reversing roller and the intermediate roller and bent and reversed by using the reversing roller to transport the paper to the recording position. With these operations, two-sided printing can be performed.
While the demand for further size-reduced recording apparatuses has been increasing, there has been a tendency for the height of the apparatuses to increase, in particular, in the structure such as the recording apparatus in JP-A-2014-208428 that is provided with a driven roller directly below a reversing roller and further provided with a feeding roller below the driven roller.